Initiated a collaborative relationship with Dr. C. Venter's group, LMCN, NINCDS, a leading laboratory in high-volume DNA sequencing. CSL has provided assistance in solving immediate problems involved in setting up a local area network, integrating a heterogeneous mix of laboratory computers and system administration required to manage a large scale project. We began the difficult task of identifying software and hardware requirements for processing and archival of the extremely large volume of data that will be generated in the near future. A study was initiated to identify specific problem areas where CSL resources can best be utilized.